Xros Wars Moon Princess
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Serena is on her third life and grows up close friends with Taiki Kudo. How will this change Digimon Fusion with her getting a fusion loader as well?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Author's Note: - this is sign language-

_This is telepathy_

Kudo Taiki shakes away the effects of the dream he had just had, sighing when he can just barely make out the sounds he'd come to associate with the Kudo family's permanent house guest in the midst of a nightmare and one of his oldest friends, Seraphina, though calling her so risked pain of death. She was always introduced as Sera and due to how she'd become a part of the household she was only known as Sera. She'd been born mute and when they had been six, so seven years ago now, her father had finally snapped, he'd apparently been abusive for years and had tried to kill her, her mother had walked in on that, being killed for trying to save her daughter, moments later her aunt had come in and finishes what her mother had started, however the damage had been done, and she was still receiving corrective surgery for her right arm and shoulder. The doctors couldn't quite explain why her arm and shoulder would start to spasm and then lock up like that.

She'd been seeing a massage therapist for years and said therapist had taught him how to deal with the lock up as she'd been too young for muscle relaxants at the time. Sera had vivid sapphire eyes and long blonde hair, the blonde hair she'd gotten from her mother whom had died trying to save her daughter from her husband. It had been Sera's aunt to come in and finish the job, after she had been awarded custody she had arranged for her niece to live with him as he was her only friend, the only one she'd been allowed to have thanks to her father, and the fact that everyone thought she was weird for not speaking, even after they found out she was mute.

What Taiki had no way of knowing was the content of her nightmares, memories of lives long past, memories of fighting for love and justice as Sailor Moon. Memories of being the beloved Moon Princess so many years before. Of course, some of these memories, in fact most of them were of the not pleasant variety. Of her deaths, the abuse she had suffered previously, of her near death at her father's hands. Taiki was quick to make his way to her room and he winces when he gets a good look at her, this was one of her worse ones. " Sera, come on, come back, Sera, follow my voice. You need to wake up now. "

Taiki slowly makes his way over, he knew better than to touch her to wake her up when she was like this, " You're safe, Sera-ai, come on back to me, please, I want you there to watch me play today. "

Thankfully his mother was involved with whatever downstairs as no one even suspected the true nature of their relationship. He never suspected their relationship would evolve and shift the way it had. The blonde bolts upright, her eyes wild for a minute before they lock in on Taiki's gray eyes. The athletic and strategic prodigy braces himself for impact and wraps his arms around her trembling form, " You're all right, Sera-ai, I've got you. " Taiki murmurs softly, running his fingers through her golden hair.

Once she's calmed down sufficiently enough they both get ready for the day and eat a large breakfast. Taiki had made sure to get up with plenty of time to spare. Sera packs up on water and sports drinks then they were both out the door. Sera sighs internally as she had yet to tell Taiki about her last lives, she knew she would have to at some point, as he was the only one whom had stuck by her through thick and thin. He'd been the one to get her to talk about her abuse at her father's hands, the one whom managed to calm her from her nightmares, and the one whom had taught her how to be ambidextrous, he'd patiently taught her how to do everything left handed, especially how to write legibly left handed.

She sits in the stands close to center court as she watches Taiki play, she'd been forced to drag him home before he could overdo it on the practice last night, and she'd convinced him as only a girlfriend could. Sure, his other best female friend Hinomoto Angie did her best to reign him in but he was too altruistic for his own good. He drove both females nuts, though thanks to him she could now throw a frisbee left handed as well.

Her sapphire eyes are alight with joy as she watches him play and when a time out is called she tosses him a red sports drink. The blue ones were hers and Taiki could have every other color. He flashes through the signs to thank her and sets his drink on the bench. Angie arrived at the end of the game and is shocked that Taiki wasn't collapsing. Sera smirks, - I dragged him home last night before he could overdo it.-

" That explains it, if only he wouldn't push himself so damn hard. " Angie says, sighing before sitting next to Sera. They weren't close friends, as Sera had trust issues but Angie couldn't blame her. Taiki came out wearing a black shirt under another blue shirt with a white oval with yellow borders and a yellow "t" in the chest and a yellow arm on the left arm. He also wears black leggings under brown shorts and a belt, a red jacket like vest, green goggles, red and white shoes, and white gloves. His hair is burgundy and very spiky naturally.

Sera is currently wearing black upturned crescent moon earrings, a black camisole under a purple tank top, she wore black fingerless gloves with purple stitching and her name embroidered in kanji on them, a gift from Taiki for her birthday not that long ago, black cargo shorts over purple leggings, a purple belt, purple and black tennis shoes, and a purple choker with a silver upturned crescent moon on it, a gift from her aunt. Her blonde hair is braided and she wove spikes into her hair as well.

Angie is a young girl with fair skin, amber eyes, and shoulder-length red hair, which is worn in two spiky pigtail held by two green scrunchies. Her hair also has a spiky fringe and two side bangs, which reach her cheeks. She is wearing a white shirt with a pink collar, long pink sleeves, and a red heart on the left side of the chest. She also wears denim shortalls with a crimson belt with a circular golden buckle, black stockings, and yellow sneakers with white vamps and shoes. The shortall has a golden metallic buckle on the right strap, one pocket on each side of the front, two rear pockets, and a fifth pocket on the stomach. It also lacks a left buckle, and is worn with the left strap undone, exposing the red heart on her shirt.

Sometime later they're sitting on some stairs, Taiki sipping on some water Angie had given him while Sera is just leaning up against the thirteen year old boy. Taiki just lets her, knowing she was tired, as she generally was due to all of her nightmares. Sera tuned out Tsurgi Jeremy's ramblings about the seven circles of pain and his demands for a rematch in kendo against Taiki. Both she and Taiki bolt when they hear something. Jeremy has short brown hair, brown eyes, and wears a light blue shirt under a green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and two pockets, one on each side in the front, tan cargo pants, and green and brown boots. Both heard variations of the same thing, " Help me. "

_Where are you?_ Sera calls out mentally.

" Did you guys hear that? " Taiki asks out loud.

Soon enough they find themselves looking up at a car that had somehow crashed into the third story of an office building. Taiki suddenly shoves all three of his friends, well, Jeremy was more of a rival, out of the way of the falling car. He and Sera both follow the voices they've been hearing and Taiki picks up a red staticy being while Sera picks up an amethyst staticy being. " Thanks for saving us little guy. " Taiki says, though he was surprised to see another being in Sera's hands.

Sera goes over to him and tunes out Jeremy and Angie for the moment, just then a blinding flash of light occurs, " Do you wish to save them? "

" I believe neither one of us need to think about it, it's the right thing to do. Right, Sera? " Taiki asks.

Sera nods, " What are you two called? "

" I'm Kudo Taiki and just call her Sera. "

" Very well, Taiki, Sera, just take these fusion loaders in front of you. " the voice says.

Sera reaches out with her left hand, as Taiki had woven the fingers of his left hand with her right hand, at the same time Taiki reaches out with his right hand, Sera grabs hers and Taiki, after Angie and Jeremy try to stop him, grabs his and he subconsciously tightens his hold on Sera's hand when they're whisked away into a portal. Sera, Taiki discovered when he came to was passed out across his lap, Jeremy's butt was in his face and Angie was leaning up against his back feet first. Taiki shoves Jeremy and Angie off, telling them to wake up and he shifts Sera so he can stand and pick her up. It had been the little dude whom he had saved that had woken him.

The fight with MadLeomon and getting to Shoutmon's village blended together for Taiki as he was also concerned about Sera, she was still asleep, just then the blonde shifted and her sapphire eyes slit open, Taiki correctly guesses her question, " We're in the Village of Light, in the Forest Zone, in the Digital World, the little guy I saved is Shoutmon, the big blue and red guy is Ballistamon, the yellow star is Starmon, and the white dudes and one red dude are Pickmon. "

Sera nods, showing she understood and was content for now. Taiki sits her on her feet, " About time you woke up. "

Sera pulls out her amethyst fusion loader, and then looks at Taiki, " She wants to know who you are. "

" I'm BlackGatomon, I'm healed now so let me out. "

Taiki smiles and flashes through the directions. Sera nods, _BlackGatomon, Reload._ The black feline purrs as she can feel the air around her again, " Thank you for saving me, Sera. Why do I hear your voice inside my head? "

" Sera's mute, so she can only communicate to you through telepathy. " Taiki answers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Author's Notes: - this is sign language-

_This is telepathy_

_-this is finger writing on someone-_

**This is emphasis on a word or phrase**

After dealing with Orochimon and then MadLeomon again the children relax, Sera stayed close to Taiki though she did allow BlackGatomon to climb onto her left shoulder. Sera had enjoyed the festival Shoutmon had thrown in Taiki's honor though she didn't understand why Angie was getting up in arms about Taiki staying and helping. Their help was needed, it was as simple as that. An hour later finds Taiki and Sera sitting on a grassy hill across from each other, their partners close by, - Sera, spill, why'd you want to talk to me?-

- Taiki, it's about time I tell you the full truth about me. My tale is a long one though, so please hold your questions until the end.-

With that Sera tells him about her life as the Moon Princess, every sordid detail and then segue ways into her life as Tsukino Serena, again every detail, she knew Taiki could handle it, as he'd seen her after her father got done with her. Finally she tells him about her current life and when she had started to remember, she tells him the things she hadn't before when they were younger to spare him. Taiki's gray eyes show acceptance, compassion, understanding, and most of all she could see the love still shining through. - Didn't you have anyone you could turn to?-

- Unfortunately no, there was no one that knew everything and I generally have at least one hellish parent. You're the first one to ever accept me and not try and change me. You stayed by me when I needed to relearn how to do everything left handed, taught me how to write with my left hand. I'm fortunate to have you in my life, Tai-chan.-

Taiki was immensely grateful neither digimon knew sign language as he did not want Jeremy to hear about that. Only Sera was allowed to call him Tai-chan. Generally he didn't go into honorifics, he didn't see the point, but with Sera, his light, it was different. She may shy away from human connections and now he fully understood why, but she was still a light in the dark. It was Sera that managed to bring him out of his rare outbursts of anger. - Come here, Sera. I want you close for now.-

Sera was quick to join him, sitting on his lap and snuggling in. It was rare that they could get away with this. They were always very careful about how much intimacy they let Taiki's mother see, though at least when they watched movies they had always cuddled up together so at least when they wanted some snuggling time they could bust out a movie and watch it. Of course, their schedules were getting busier but, that never stopped them from finding time to be together. Shoutmon and BlackGatomon watch over their humans, BlackGatomon at least noticed the subtle nuances to Taiki and Sera's relationship, they may not be mates in Digimon terms but they were courting.

Taiki removes his gloves and stuffs them in one of his pockets, letting the fingers of his left hand ghost up and down Sera's right arm, as long as she had her hair done up he couldn't run his fingers through her luscious golden locks. Instead he'd have to make do. Sera had always preferred skin to skin contact, she hated him wearing gloves all the time, so he generally had them off when it was just them. Later on he wouldn't even remember falling asleep with Sera cuddled into him. About the only time she got a full night's sleep was when they ended up studying in his room with the door open to keep his mother from being too nosy, and fell asleep on his bed, where they generally studied.

Every morning after that happened they'd find their stuff packed up and them covered up, even though sometimes the pillows would have to be moved to the foot of the bed for them to be truly comfortable. Most nights Sera ended up getting a death grip on her burgundy haired friend/boyfriend. Taiki was quick to wake and come alert, gently waking Sera up as well. The blonde would have whimpered if she could. One eye slits open and looks at him inquisitively, " Yes, Sera, you do have to wake up. "

The pair had one other method of communication which she used now, writing out what she wanted to say on Taiki's arm, - _Tired, I'll walk after I get some food in me.-_

Taiki sighs at this but he knew it was the best he would get. He puts his gloves back on and stands up, carrying the still mostly asleep Sera into the village proper for some food. BlackGatomon woke up Shoutmon and they followed their partners. Once Sera has eaten she yawns, - Too early.-

Taiki rolls his eyes at this, - We never know when Bagra's army will attack next, Sera.-

- It's **too** early for logic, Taiiiiiiiiki.- Sera signs back.

Angie giggles at this, Taiki had always been a morning person while Sera was decidedly not. It was Taiki that managed to get them to school on time every day. Jeremy just sighs, he didn't know enough sign language to fully understand, but he did know that Sera had somehow managed to whine Taiki's name in signs, he'd seen that often enough. They were standing just outside the village when Shoutmon decides to show them their team symbol. Sera looks it over and shrugs, she could honestly care less.

" Sera, will we be our own team? " BlackGatomon asks.

Sera looks at her partner, _No, we'll stick with Taiki, he's the leader. I can't do it again, BlackGatomon. I'll explain more about that later, partner._

Taiki looks at her, -Sera?-

- You worry too much, Taiki. I can't…well, you know why I refuse to be a leader.-

Taiki frowns, yeah, he knew all too well since last night. He gives an internal frustrated sigh, she'd have to let others in deeper at some point, other than him. That was when Shoutmon handed out their squawkers, Sera frowns and takes it with her right hand, putting it on her left wrist while Angie and Jeremy have mini freak outs about Taiki accepting another gadget without thinking it through. Angie claimed that she was perfectly calm and Jeremy justified his freak out with a stomp to the ground. The ground split just as Sera's right arm froze. A big pillar of bamboo shoots up and Jeremy ends up going for a ride. Sera shoots a look at Taiki only his attention was on Jeremy's dilemma. Shoutmon tackles the pillar to try and bring it down only for it to fail miserably and he asks them all to not let him do that again.

Sera walks over to Taiki and grabs his right wrist, giving it a hard squeeze. Taiki immediately got the message and takes his gloves off briefly, letting his fingers seek out the problem area. They set to work on loosening up her locked up muscles, " We need to climb in order to get to Jeremy. I'd join you but Sera needs me right now. "

That was when someone else showed up, a blonde haired boy with a blue fusion loader by the name of Christopher Aonuma. He had a blue shirt on under a white long sleeved shirt which he left open, gray jeans, and Sera was in too much pain to care about what his shoes looked like. Taiki's eyes go up to the new human while his attention remains on working out the cramped muscles Sera was currently dealing with. Sera frowns as she listens to what Christopher was saying, she immediately understood what he was after. Taiki wouldn't fall for this guy's smooth talking.

" I can do this with the help of my friends, thank you. " Taiki says as Sera muscles relax. Sera glares up at him and then looks at his partner, -Taiki, be alert, this guy can't be trusted.-

Taiki nods subtly at her warning, Sera had always been a superior judge of character and now he knew why, other than her gift of empathy. At least, thanks to Sera he was excellent at reading body language. Sera was right, Christopher could not be trusted. At least BlackGatomon had explained about the Code Crowns and why it was important to keep them away from Bagra. Sera grabs her fusion loader at the same time Taiki grabs his, " You won't join me, what about the blonde chick, will you join me? "

Sera's eyes narrow, _BlackGatomon, make kitty litter out of that annoying bird._

" Lightning Paw! "

MailBirdramon meets it with his own attack and BlackGatomon smirks before looking him in the eyes and murmuring her next attack, " Cat's Eyes. "

Once MailBirdramon was under BlackGatomon uses her Lightning Kick in combination with her Cat Tail to slam the overgrown pheasant careening into the ground. Christopher's eyes widen as his fellow blonde's partner annihilates his MailBirdramon so easily. He calls MailBirdramon back into his fusion loader and looks at her appraisingly. He supposed that he did deserve that for calling her a chick. His mother would have kicked his ass for that. " Suit yourselves, Lord Bagra's army is coming and he's sent a digimon underground to start up the bamboo early. " With that he takes his leave and Sera sighs silently.

" Guys, the army is here. " Jeremy's voice can be heard through the squawker.

Sera looks at her partner, _Work on evacuating the village, all right._

" Got it, Sera. " BlackGatomon says.

Ballistamon, Starmon, the Pickmon, and Shoutmon deal with the Apemon that had appeared and then MadLeomon makes another appearance. Taiki quickly digi fuses Shoutmon and Ballistamon while he, Sera, and Angie go deal with helping BlackGatomon evacuate the village. That was when Angie's friend Cutemon saves one of the terrified villagers. Mere moments later Shoutmon times two slams into a building near them, " Lightning Paw! "

BlackGatomon was there, knocking MadLeomon off course, then she gets slammed just in time for them all to hear, " Drill Bit Blitz! "

Things moved quickly after that, Taiki digi fused Starmon and the Pickmon into the Star Sword and had Jeremy deal with the underground digimon, Drimogemon, which had been under a glowing section of dirt, and the digi fuses Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon, after they couldn't deal with the immensely powerful and desperate MadLeomon, into Shoutmon times three. One use of Varuma Boomerang later MadLeomon has finally been felled and Taiki gets his first Code Crown. After their informative little chat with Nene Amano, whom Jeremy has a massive crush on, they travel to the next zone. Jijimon, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Starmon, the Pickmon, and Dondokomon all end up in Taiki's fusion loader while BlackGatomon is in Sera's.

Taiki looks at his girlfriend and quirks an eyebrow, she shrugs back and he nods. She hadn't found any digimon that caught her eye in the Forest Zone. They run into the portal and Sera grins, letting herself essentially fly. The others caught on to and Jeremy complained about the ride ending just when he was getting used to the **' awesomely awesomeness'**. They had made it to the Island Zone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Notes: - this is sign language-

_This is telepathy_

_-this is finger writing on someone-_

**This is emphasis on a word or phrase**

Sera smiles as she takes in the sights around her until her sixth sense blares at her. She races off in one direction, her partner following her immediately and they see some digimon BlackGatomon identifies as Gizamon tormenting this turtle like digimon. BlackGatomon leaps in immediately and she is soon joined by Shoutmon and Ballistamon while Jijimon identifies the turtle digimon, Archelomon. Sera finds herself enamored with Bukamon and picks the little guy up and cuddles him.

Taiki smiles fondly at this, she had found another friend, good. Angie looks between the two thirteen year olds in confusion for a few moments before certain things start clicking together. She keeps silent about her suspicions, knowing that they were probably keeping quiet for a reason. A little known fact was that Kudo Taiki had an enormous fan club and his fan girls were terrifying. Taiki generally went nowhere without Sera as his fan girls knew if they hurt her they would unleash Taiki's fury. Very few people had ever pissed him off, the only one whom did so with alarming regularity was Watanabe Kosuke, a raven haired sempai whom had an unnatural interest in Sera. Taiki had found Kosuke trying to drag her off the one day after school. Failing that he had her pinned and had her shirt ripped off.

The only reason he'd found them was because Sera was supposed to meet him at the doors, when she didn't show he went looking. None of the adults could fault Taiki for what he did next. Since Sera couldn't speak Taiki couldn't exactly waste time in going for help. Kosuke had ended up being carted away by an ambulance as Taiki had seen red. Sera had been the one to stop him. The school officials had handled the event and Taiki had ended up loaning her a shirt. Sera's name was kept out of all of the official reports since everyone felt she had suffered enough.

Then there was also the fact that they lived in the same house. Probably didn't want to send up alarm bells for Taiki's mother. Made sense when thought about it in those terms, but everyone knew since Taiki's beat down on Watanabe Kosuke that you did not mess with Sera unless you wanted to deal with a pissed off Kudo Taiki. Bukamon looks up at Sera, " Sera can't speak, Bukamon. Since I'm her actual partner then she can talk to me telepathically. " BlackGatomon explains.

" Yeah, but once you know her well enough you'll be able to read her, maybe not as well as I can since I have known her since we were both really little, but you'll get by well enough. " Taiki adds.

Jeremy snorts, " Taiki, only you would recognize the subtle danger signs to when he temper is about to go off, though Christopher did earn his MailBirdramon's beat down for calling her a chick. "

Taiki grins, " Hey, BlackGatomon, nice job with that, by the way. "

" Oh, it was nothing. " BlackGatomon still was purring somewhat after the praise.

Sera frowns slightly and cocks her head to the side, what was she hearing? Taiki looks at her and concentrates on his hearing as well. Both look to their left and Sera leaves Bukamon with Taiki, unwilling to risk him if there was a battle just yet. Sera's eyes narrow in fury when she spies what was happening not that far from her. _BlackGatomon, decimate them._

While BlackGatomon deals with the Gazimon tormenting a BlackGabumon Sera calls the BlackGabumon into her Fusion Loader so he can heal. Once the Gazimon have been dealt with Sera sighs, why was she ending up with mostly virus types anyhow, " Thank you for saving my friend, I'm BlackAgumon, can I join you? "

Sera whips around, he looked to be in almost as bad of shape as his friend, and nods before calling him into her Fusion Loader. The bonded pair then head back towards their friends, Taiki cocks his head slightly, - I found some Gazimon picking on a BlackGabumon and apparently a BlackAgumon as well. They're in my loader recovering right now.-

Taiki starts laughing, " Seems Sera is going to have virus types for her crew as she now has a BlackGabumon and a BlackAgumon. "

Bukamon goes back over to his new friend, " If you like them then they must have some redeeming qualities. "

Sera smiles, glad the little guy had faith in her judgment. " Sera is an excellent judge of character, Bukamon. She'll try her best not to steer you wrong. That doesn't mean she's infallible though. " Taiki states.

" He's right, no one's perfect. " Angie adds on.

" Very true, Sera's empathy just makes it harder to hide your true intentions from her. " Jeremy says thoughtfully.

Sera smiles at this, it was so nice to be praised and to also have it be acknowledged that she did in fact have faults. The senshi for the most part had never understood that she had flaws, that she meant to have them. They had kept trying to change her, to make her graceful, punctual, and apparently a super genius as well. Little Hotaru had accepted her as she was as she had done the same for her. Taiki picks up on her line of thought and his fingers fly through the signs, Angie wasn't proficient enough to pick up signs this fast, - They're not worth your thoughts, Sera-ai. True friends accept flaws and all. They couldn't, though I would really like to meet that Mars and put her in her place.-

- Good luck with that.- Sera flashes back at him.

" Hey, why so fast? " Angie asks.

" There are some things that Sera doesn't want known widely, Ange, so I'll do my utmost best to keep people from finding those things out. " Taiki replies.

Angie could understand that as Taiki really was truthfully a phenomenal friend. - When are you two going to come clean about your new relationship status?-

Taiki and Sera don't even blink, - Not for a while yet, Ange. As you probably figured out the reasons why, I won't bore you with them, but right now it's best most people don't know, oh, some probably suspect there's more than friendship between us or that there will be, with how protective I am of Sera. That doesn't mean we're going to make it easy for those who would hurt her to hurt me, and you know there are some people I know that are like that.-

Angie has to admit he had a point, there were a few of his nastier rivals that would use his girlfriend against him. After they're told the Island Zone is the home of the Digi Bites they go find some and start eating. Taiki makes sure to keep a close eye on Sera, as her right arm could act up again. She reloads BlackGabumon and BlackAgumon so they can eat as well. Bukamon sits near her eating up too. ChibiTortomon is talking with Shoutmon about something, Sera wasn't too interested in that and she catches the next container of Digi Bites that Taiki throws her. Sera shakes her head at him, - I am more than capable of feeding myself, you know.-

- Yeah, but this way we can maybe keep your arm from acting up for a while longer yet.- Taiki points out to his stubborn girlfriend.

Sera gives him a deadpan look which spoke volumes. Taiki just grins at her and Sera manages to find a piece of bark big enough to throw nearby. Taiki yelps as her throws hits him dead on, " Sera, was that really necessary? "

- Yes, yes, it truly was, Taiki.- Sera tells him.

Angie giggles at their interplay with each other, only the best of friends could interact like that with each other. Shoutmon snorts at this, oh he knew all right, he was just playing dumb. Taiki was too aware of where Sera was at all times for their not to be something there. He respected his partner enough to realize that he must have a reason as to why he was hiding his relationship with the holder of the amethyst fusion loader. That was when Syakomon bounced up telling them about the fleet that was approaching.

They check things out and Sera looks at Taiki, - I'll handle things here, you never did get around to teaching me how to swim yet.-

Taiki nods and Sera flits off with her team to deal with the Divermon that had come ashore. She made sure to keep her Fusion Loader out of sight, no need for it to be well known that they had two in play. Her three virus types set to work on dealing with the Divermon. Sera kicks one way that ventured too close to her for her own comfort. Yes, she could in fact defend herself, Taiki and her aunt had seen to that.

She watches briefly as the Mantaraymon slowly get taken down, that had to be Angie's work. Looked like Taiki's portion of the work was going well for the moment. Her moment of inattention nearly cost her until her little Bukamon friend throws himself in front of her and digivolves up to Gomamon, his rookie form, no less, " Marching Fishes! "

" Cross Fire! "

" Lightning Paw! "

" Blue Blaster! "

Soon all of the Divermon have been dealt with, _Let's get back to Archelomon, something tells me we need to protect him._

They all nod at this, as Gomamon had digivolved to protect her. She picks her little guy up and then her sapphire eyes widen as Octomon takes down the Mantaraymon Taiki and the others had infiltrated of Lord Neptunemon's fleet. Sera was really getting fed up with the Bagra army. She sees Taiki digi fuse Shoutmon and Ballistamon, but he had no water digimon. She rejoins Archelomon and the others in time to see ChibiTortomon run off. She knew what the little guy was up to, if he fused with Shoutmon times two then the tide of the battle would shift.

" Sera, should we help them? " BlackAgumon asks.

_No, we stay here and protect Archelomon. We can't let the Code Crown fall into the wrong hands._ Sera responds.

Her team nods at this as Archelomon knew the location then it would be smart to keep him safe. That was when a bunch of Gizamon showed up just as Octomon went down. Sera sets Gomamon down and her team of four sets to work defending Archelomon. Once the Gizamon have been dealt with Sera sets to work on changing locations, meeting up with Taiki and the others, - Sera, what happened and why do you have Archelomon with you?-

- Neptunemon tried to capture him and me and mine repelled the Gizamon, actually we destroyed the Gizamon. I figure it's better to protect him, since he knows the location of the Code Crown.-

Taiki nods at this, Sera had a point, " Hey, wait, I don't remember any white digimon around you. "

" I was Bukamon, I digivolved to protect Sera. Now I'm Gomamon. " Gomamon explains.

Taiki smiles and picks the little guy up, " Thank you for protecting her, Gomamon. "

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto, Meiou Trista curses as she tries to track down her hime's reincarnate with little luck. How the hell she got so lucky as to be reincarnated again she couldn't begin to fathom. She had been dismembered slowly when they had discovered her working behind the scenes to keep Crystal Tokyo from coming into fruition. Especially when it had been discovered that she had arranged for the accident that put Darien into the coma that he was still in to this day. Mercury was close to waking him up. That Lunar bitch would pay for what she had done.

Digiworld, Island Zone:

Sera shudders suddenly, a terrible feeling of foreboding overcoming her. BlackGatomon looks at her partner in concern, why was there an ill wind blowing around her partner so suddenly?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Notes: - this is sign language-

_This is telepathy_

_-this is finger writing on someone-_

**This is emphasis on a word or phrase**

Hikawa Shrine:

Hino Raye glares at a certain picture on her dresser, she still couldn't believe that Serena had damn near killed Darien just to escape her destiny. The fucking little baby just couldn't handle it, huh? She knew all along that Serena was a pathetic little crybaby that needed to be beaten into line.

Digiworld, Island Zone:

Sera and the others are back by the Digi Bite trees and are just in time to see some Flymon carrying some digi bites. That was when KingWhamon, the digimon the island was on woke up. Once his yawn was over Sera's eyes widen, - Taiki, some of those Digi Bites are explosives!-

Taiki curses, " Syakomon, you need to help take out those red Digi Bite shaped items the Flymon are carrying, they're explosives. "

" Black Pearls! "

" Blue Blaster! "

" Pepper Breath! "

" Marching Fishes! " Gomamon adds.

The Flymon are stunned that their dynamite is being destroyed, " Fiery Fastball! " Shoutmon calls out, taking another bunch of dynamite.

- Stay here, I'll go deal with them.- Sera says and recalls her virus types into her loader and dives with Gomamon. He'd keep her afloat just fine.

Taiki curses his girlfriend under his breath, " Damn stubborn… "

Jeremy grins, " Taiki, face it, you love that about her. "

Taiki sends a glare his way, " Well, we need to protect Archelomon. "

" You're right, Sera will deal with the Flymon. " Angie says.

Sera, meanwhile has reloaded her viruses and has them taking potshots at the Flymon while sensing out the Code Crown. _Those Flymon need to go. I will not lead them to the Code Crown for the Island Zone._

Her digimon respond to her immediately, BlackAgumon using his Spitfire attack to great effect. She and Gomamon go on ahead while the others keep the Flymon busy. Topside Taiki and the others are protecting Archelomon from an Ebidramon, a lobster like digimon, and a battalion of Seadramon when Christopher shows up again, as ChibiTortomon had gone to get the Legendary Digi Cards from their hiding place at KingWhamon's direction. " Hey, where's blondie at? " Christopher asks.

" Oh, she's around, Aonuma. What are you doing here? "

" I heard you have some Digi Cards, if you give them to me I'll get you out of this mess. "

" Yeah, I don't think so. Sera would kill me for doing that and I do not want Sera pissed at me. "

Angie shivers at this, " Sera scary when she's angry. What she had BlackGatomon do to your overgrown pheasant would be considered a love tap to what she can do when well and truly pissed off. "

Christopher blanches as he thinks that through, he decided then and there to stay on her good side, which would apparently mean playing nice with Kudo. Damn, why was he surrounded by scary females when enraged? " Since I don't want another female using me as a punching bag, my mother and aunts are terrifying enough along with my female cousins I'll help you out for free. "

Taiki smirks, " She'll never go for you, you know. "

" Just how can you be so sure of that, Kudo? "

Taiki walks over to him very slowly and deliberately, his gray eyes as hard as Dura steel, " I can be sure of that, Aonuma, **because she is mine**. "

Jeremy and Angie shrug at this, Angie had figured it out and Jeremy wasn't all that surprised considering Sera was the only one Taiki ever took his gloves off for. MailBirdramon and Shoutmon times two with the Star Axe deal with the enemy forces while Christopher finds himself on the wrong end of Kudo Taiki. He'd thought Taiki would be a pushover, he hadn't calculated in the fact that someone like Taiki would be very protective of his chosen mate, in digimon terms. The male blonde had never had such a look directed at him, Taiki was just daring him to make a false move, " Understood, Kudo, but if she's ever on the market I will be going after her. " Christopher says.

" You're way out of your league, pal. Sera would never go for someone like you. Case in point Watanabe Kosuke, whom Taiki put into the ER for a rape attempt. " Jeremy states firmly.

Christopher looks at the brown haired boy, Kudo had been the one to do that? Kosuke had been unbearable since then. Back inside KingWhamon Gomamon and Sera are closing in on the Code Crown. When they find it Sera closes her eyes and sends her emotions out to KingWhamon thus earning the Code Crown. She was quick to slip it inside her right glove, then she and Gomamon are joined by their team mates and get shot out one of KingWhamon's blowholes as they'd gotten rid of all the Flymon that had invaded him. _Young hime, don't be afraid to open your heart up again. You've already let young Taiki in. Let the others in._ KingWhamon says to her as she flips in midair and lands on her feet, catching Gomamon. BlackGatomon, BlackGabumon, and BlackAgumon all land on their feet as well.

The blonde loads all of them save her cat back into her loader and puts it back in the holder. She rolls her eyes when she sees the male posturing but knew that only one thing could make Taiki go into alpha male mode, someone was trying to infringe upon his territory, which in this case was most likely her. Great, ego trip blondie was interested in her. Sera sighs internally and realizes Taiki had been forced to reveal their relationship due to Christopher's interest. She walks over to him and leans into his left side.

Everyone else watched as his body language relaxed but, he was still ready to fight for **his girl**. Jeremy sighs, " I should have known just from the fact that Sera is the only one I know of that can ease your temper. "

Christopher was shocked at how relaxed but alert Taiki was at the moment. He was even still able to command his digimon as well. That didn't mean he wouldn't be waiting for an opportunity to snag Sera from him. Shoutmon times two and MailBirdramon have finally dealt with all the opposition save Neptunemon. Sera frowns as she looks at the Aquatic digimon that looked highly pissed off. Sera calls out BlackGabumon and starts to think fast before digging deep into her core, said power transfers to the loader and then to BlackGabumon causing him to glow. Christopher looks shocked that BlackGabumon is digivolving, " BlackGabumon digivolve to… BlackGarurumon! "

_Go get him, boy._

BlackGarurumon smirks and races off, like his light counterpart he too was a furry growling torpedo, " Ice Cannon! "

Neptunemon barely dodges this attack, while BlackGarurumon is dealing with the Merman with Ego Issues Christopher is trying to figure out how Sera got him to digivolve. Shoutmon times two joins him and they both get knocked back and frozen into the water, as a few Seadramon had hidden and used their Ice Arrow attack to do so. Dorulumon frees them and Taiki Digi Fuses Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon to form Shoutmon times three and then he Digi Fuses Starmon and a lot of the Pickmons to create a fiery sword that takes Shoutmon up to times four.

BlackGarurumon snarls and uses his Howling Blaster to knock back a certain ego driven merman's sword. Christopher is stunned at the teamwork that is being displayed, BlackGarurumon was using his superior speed to their advantage and then Taiki catches on how to use the sword against Neptunemon. _BlackGarurumon, get ready to haul ass out of there, okay._

BlackGarurumon blinks at the order and then sees what the plan was and he prepares to do what was said. BlackGarurumon catches some fish on his way back to replenish his energy, he'd be of more use to his human in champion form. Once he has his energy replaced the other male human had left with his overgrown pheasant. " I see you're choosing to stay at Champion level, BlackGarurumon. " BlackGatomon says.

Sera had slipped the Code Crown to Taiki and they head to the next zone, ChibiTortomon having joined Taiki's team, but Dorulumon hadn't yet, though he would help out when necessary for the time being. Everyone is loaded back up into the fusion loaders and away they go.

HQ of Bagra Army:

Tactimon frowns as he loses the Island Zone to the Red Fusion Loader holder, Team Fusion Fighters, though that other girl that the BlackGatomon stuck with, he suspected she had a fusion loader as well, but she had been very cautious, never letting it be seen at any angle to tell what it was, though she did appear to be injured, he might be able to use that to his advantage. Little did he know that if he threatened Sera directly he was going to fully unleash the beast of Taiki's anger and protective streak when it came to Sera.

Laylamon is also watching over the blonde female human, it would not do for them to underestimate her, she was almost certain she had a fusion loader as well, but like Tactimon she couldn't prove it. Laylamon was proof that you should never underestimate the ferocity and cunning of a female. The blonde human girl might prove to be the perfect foil for her.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto smiles maliciously as she licks her lips, she'd found her, though getting at her in the Digital World was going to be very hard to do. It was just a pity that the spell over Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune had ended with the hime's brutal death. Pluto knew she would have to watch the situation carefully and approach this Lord Bagra at the right time. Then there was the fact that Kudo Taiki would be a very huge obstacle in getting to the hime as well. It was never a good thing to arouse the anger of a goggle head. Goggle heads generally were very mild mannered until someone triggered the switch to flip, she'd seen him defending the voiceless hime several times, quite viciously. Hell, Uranus would actually approve of him.

Okinawa:

Tenou Amara and Kaioh Michelle both frown as they can feel the disturbance, " Contact Lita, our hime is in danger. I'll get the message to Hotaru, we'll meet up close to Shinjuku. " Michelle says.

" The winds are howling, I just can't believe that they spelled us to turn on her. Things is she won't know that, she'll fear us all save Hotaru. " Amara says, she was pissed that she had been used to harm her kitten like that. Saturn had been grievously injured defending the hime and the hime's last gift to Saturn had been the granting of an Eternal level and healing her.

Michelle winces as she realizes that her partner was right, the hime would fear them for what they had helped to do to her. Pluto needed to be stopped but Michelle knew they couldn't do it alone, they needed help to accomplish that, either that or the hime back.

Digiworld, Magma Zone:

Sera smiles as she looks around reloading only BlackGatomon for the moment, she should see about getting a friend from here as well. Taiki looks at her and then the others, " We'll need to stay alert, BlackGatomon would you be willing to act as a sentry for us while we make use of the hot springs that are bound to be here. " Taiki asks her.

" Sure, I'll even keep you males from spying. " BlackGatomon says, unsheathing her claws.

" Okay, first, Sera would kill me, second, Angie would kill me, third, I am way too young to peep and not get caught, I'll wait until I can get Sera to the beach and into a bikini, as I do need to teach her how to swim still. " Taiki retorts.

" Agreed on all counts with Taiki except the last one. Righteous female fury is not something I ever want to have to deal with. " Jeremy says.

Shoutmon eyes those claws carefully, female digimon could be quite vicious when provoked, " We'll behave. "

Taiki grins at his partner, apparently the Lilymon had put the fear of female fury into him. Sera cocks her head to the side when she sees a moving flash of red and wanders over that way. Taiki blinks, what had caught her attention this time, that was answered when they can all see what looked like a red velociraptor with black stripes emerge from the shadows. The red dino digimon that Jijimon identified as Guilmon suddenly butts his head against Sera's outstretched hand.

" Sera, what is it with you and virus types? " Taiki calls out as they come back.

Sera just shrugs, - He's cute.-

Taiki rolls his eyes, Sera, like all girls went gaga over cute and cuddly, though he didn't know if all girls would classify Guilmon as cute. Still, he was cute in Sera's book, so he guessed that meant Guilmon was now a part of the Fusion Fighters. Taiki knew that Sera could easily form her own team but she had been burned as a leader before, still she did still count as a general, she was just more of the assassin type than the in your face type like he happened to be.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.

Author's Note: Three of the scouts being spelled is the brainchild of moonrose221.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Notes: - this is sign language-

_This is telepathy_

_-this is finger writing on someone-_

**This is emphasis on a word or phrase**

Sera and Angie chill out in their hot spring, Sera using the opportunity to help out her right arm, heat was good for getting the muscles to loosen up even further and it had been proven to delay the painful cramping attacks as well. Sera, unlike Angie didn't have a swimsuit on hand so she was in her birthday suit like the boys were in a separate spring. When BlackGatomon sounded the alarm Sera was dressed very quickly and reloads BlackGarurumon. Guilmon had been chilling with the boys and launches a Pyro Sphere at the SkullMeramon that had been spying on them.

A bunch of Meramon attack them as ordered and the boys manage to get dressed quickly as well, Shoutmon uses his Rock and Roller attack while Ballistamon uses Seismic Speaker and BlackGarurumon uses his Ice Fang and Ice Canon attacks to great effect, Guilmon uses his Rock Breaker on SkullMeramon's Chain of Pain attack, canceling it out, " Howling Blaster! "

SkullMeramon is forced to fully join the fight as his minions have been defeated. BlackGatomon stands in front of Angie to protect her as Guilmon and BlackGarurumon had Sera's protection well in hand. Cutemon shows up to also protect Angie, BlackGatomon gets knocked into a boulder and Shoutmon times two, Taiki had Digi Fused Shoutmon and Ballistamon, got knocked out of their fusion. SkullMeramon goes to attack Angie and Cutemon when Sera reacts before Taiki can and takes the attack in her back, slamming her into a boulder as well. The next attack would have hit her if not for Dorulumon's Drill Bit Blitz and Guilmon going feral and using his Rock Breaker to defend his new human, Seramon.

Guilmon snarls at SkullMeramon while BlackGarurumon uses his Garuru Thrust on the fool that had attacked his human. SkullMeramon goes sailing back and Taiki, from his place by Sera at this point, holds his Fusion Loader up, his eyes were Dura steel hard again, " Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, BlackGarurumon, Digi Fuse! "

" Shoutmon! "

" Ballistamon! "

" Dorulumon! "

" BlackGarurumon! "

" Digi Fuse! " they all call out as one.

" Shoutmon times four! Varuma Howling Cannon! " This attack is aimed at SkullMeramon and he's deleted. BlueMeramon, the only survivor takes the opportunity to walk over to them, as he recognized Dorulumon. Dorulumon had once been Tactimon's right hand mon.

Taiki was cursing his girlfriend internally, Cutemon walks over and starts healing her, " She got hurt protecting me, the least I can do is heal her up again. "

Taiki looks at the BlueMeramon, " I would like to join her, not many can take SkullMeramon's Chain of Pain and live to tell the tale. " BlueMeramon says.

Taiki sneakily pulls out her fusion loader and loads BlueMeramon before hiding it once again. The less people whom knew Sera had a fusion loader the better, even Shoutmon understood that. If everyone thought BlackGarurumon was his all the better for them, and for Sera's safety. Sera's eyes slit open, damn, used to be she could take hits like that in civilian form and still walk away. She tilts her head at Taiki, Taiki chuckles, " Cutemon, she says thank you. "

Cutemon giggles, " You're very welcome. "

" Dorulumon, thanks for the assistance. " Taiki says as they all relax, Sera snuggled into him as Guilmon curled up like a cat close by them.

" Seramon all right now, Taikimon? " Guilmon asks.

" Yeah, she's as good as she'll get for now, Guilmon. " Taiki answers.

Cutemon tells them about the quest he and Dorulumon were one, to find his parents. Sera blinks, -_ Why not suggest they team up with us, and we can look for his parents at the same time as fighting Bagra's army off.-_

Taiki puts that suggestion before them but Dorulumon declines, and Cutemon runs after him, complaining that he had short legs. Sera lets herself relax for the moment, knowing trouble would find them soon enough. BlackGatomon informs her of their new recruit and Sera sends back an acknowledgement of this fact. " I hate to say it, but we should get moving. " Taiki says.

Sera sighs internally she never got enough cuddle time with Taiki, Taiki smirks and flashes through the signs, - I'll make it up to you, I promise, Sera-ai. You know I never go back on a promise unless you and mom have me strapped to my bed to make me rest.-

Sera decides to ride on BlackGarurumon while BlackGatomon climbs up onto Taiki's right shoulder, " You're good for her. "

Taiki sighs and whispers back, " She's good for me, she keeps me from overdoing things too much. "

Guilmon walks alongside BlackGarurumon and his human, no one else would hurt Seramon if he could help it. They were actually going in the same direction as Dorulumon and Cutemon. Taiki didn't say a word as knowing Sera had taught him the value of silence, he'd let the lion like digimon stew in his own juices. Instead he talks about everyday things with the others, he knew Sera was riding because she was still tired, after numerous nights being broken up by nightmares she didn't get much sleep.

Even his mom left them be if Sera fell asleep on him at some point during the day when summer hit. Little did Taiki know but the head of Bagra's army here AncientVolcanomon, had learned they were there and was even now planning on capturing them. Of course, destroying SkullMeramon had put a damper on things for AncientVolcanomon. By this time they have found the prisoners and Sera's blood boils, she could feel her senshi powers stirring at this injustice. As Sailor Moon she was the champion of love, truth, justice, and friendship. Her inner senshi was screaming at what she was seeing.

Sera sighs and calls out BlackAgumon, - Taiki, I'm freeing the prisoners, go find the boss of these bozos, all right.-

Taiki's eyes widen at this, - Sera, are you **insane**?-

Sera leaps off of BlackGarurumon, - No, I'm not, my inner senshi is screaming out at me, my senshi powers are stirring, Taiki. I have to do this, keep BlackGatomon with you. I'll be fine with my boys.-

- Sera, I…- Taiki struggles to find the words he needs, letting her do this would take her out of his sight, out of his protection.

Sera smirks and just when Taiki thought she was going to kiss him she leapt back onto BlackGarurumon and they were gone, " She is going to be the death of me yet. " Taiki mutters, " Damn tease. "

Angie giggles as they continue on, Taiki was not going to be happy or relaxed until Sera was back within his sight. The guard Meramon were caught completely off guard as Sera and her team descend upon them. Guilmon and BlackGarurumon were the main offensive force while BlackAgumon stuck close to her to protect her. It was laughably easy to take out all the guard Meramon, Sera leaps up to dodge a fireball and turns a somersault in midair while BlackAgumon uses his Cross Fire attack to take out that Meramon.

The Kotemon, Bearmon, Gotsumon, and Prairiemon that were being forced to be slave labor look at her and her team in amazement, someone was fighting for them. They hadn't thought that anyone cared. At the end of that one Gotsumon wishes to join with her, she quickly hides him away in her loader and hides her loader away again. She makes sure the other prisoners get away safe and leaps onto BlackGarurumon's back again, _Let's find Taiki and the others, they may need our help by now._

_ Understood, mistress. _BlackGarurumon says and lets BlackAgumon ride on him as well, Guilmon could keep up with his speed.

They arrived just in time to see Shoutmon times three go down to AncientVolcanomon. Sera rolls her eyes even as she and BlackAgumon leap off of BlackGarurumon, _Sic him, boy._

_ With pleasure. Legendary Warrior my furry ass._ BlackGarurumon replies.

Thankfully AncientVolcanomon hadn't had the time to contact Tactimon yet, which gave them the advantage. Guilmon gets in range and fires off a Pyro Sphere at the old blowhard. Dorulumon had revealed his past to the others while Sera had been gone but he had seen the error of his ways. He had chosen to leave Bagra's Army and stop being Tactimon's right hand mon. Like her Taiki was a very good judge of character.

BlackGarurumon uses his Ice Cannon attack several times over and Taiki smirks, getting a devious idea, " Dorulumon, combine attacks with BlackGarurumon! "

Dorulumon scoffs, " Kid, I like the way you think. "

Sera joins Taiki and the others, - Did I miss anything crucial, Taiki?-

- Tell you later, unless BlackGatomon fills you in.- Taiki signs back.

BlackGatomon does so immediately and Sera grins, - I knew I liked Dorulumon for a reason, he rocks.-

Taiki smiles at this and nods his agreement just as Guilmon, Dorulumon, and BlackGarurumon finish off AncientVolcanomon. When Jeremy mentions something about the Code Crown it appears near them and Taiki takes it. The digimon go back into their proper loaders and the four humans went on to the next zone.

Bagra HQ:

Tactimon was in stunned disbelief, how the hell had he lost the Magma Zone, their hadn't even been any indication one of the Fusion Loader holders had been there, " Such a pity that you're losing your edge, Tactimon. "

" Get lost, Reapmon. Don't you have some village to terrorize? "

Reapmon vanishes and Tactimon curses under his breath which one of the holders had gotten the Magma Zone Code Crown?

Unknown Location, Digital World:

Reapmon frowns as he reappears before his mistress, Tomoe Keiko, daughter of Sailor Saturn, " What have you learned, Reapmon? " Keiko asks him.

" Tactimon has lost the Magma Zone as well, I almost think the princess your mother loves so much is here. Tactimon, Laylamon, and Blastmon have all been muttering about a blonde female human with sapphire blue eyes. "

Keiko's violet eyes narrow in concentration, " If that is the case then Rebirth may have to leave the shadows. Send DemiDevimon as an emissary to which group? "

" Fusion Fighters, she's with Kudo Taiki, holder of the Red Fusion Loader. " Reapmon answers his partner.

Keiko grips her dark orchid colored fusion loader, " Right send DemiDevimon to them and tell him he is not to be seen. "

" Understood, milady. I will get right on it. Do you have anything else for me to do? " Reapmon asks.

" Just keep gathering intel on the three generals, we'll need it soon I fear. " Keiko states. Tomoe Keiko may only be eight years old but she was her mother's daughter, though her leanings towards Darkness came not only from her mother but also from her father, Kimura Koichi, a digidestined from a different dimension that had been stranded long enough for her to be created. Keiko didn't even know if her father knew she existed, she did know she had her father's hair color though. Keiko had on a purple t-shirt with a short sleeved black shirt unbuttoned on over that, purple skinny jeans, teal wrist bands with the darkness kanji embroidered on them in red, and to finish off her outfit she wore purple and black sneakers.

Nagano, Japan:

Tomoe Hotaru sighs as she listens to the message from Michelle again before packing up what she'd need. She just hoped that one day soon Keiko would be able to meet her father. Koichi hadn't wanted to leave her and she hadn't known she was pregnant until after he left. She hated that he didn't even know he had a child but he'd been needed back in his own dimension. If there was one thing Hotaru understood it was duty. Her, no, their daughter took after her father as a Digidestined, she'd known it when Keiko had shown no signs of being the next Saturn.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon. I do own Keiko though. I'm borrowing Koichi to be her father.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Notes: - this is sign language-

_This is telepathy_

_-this is finger writing on someone-_

**This is emphasis on a word or phrase**

Sera looks around the Lake Zone in wonder but some part of her was wary. Then her eyes narrow, - Taiki, where are the inhabitants, we should have seen someone by now?-

Sera reloads BlackGatomon, Guilmon, and Gomamon, " You're right, Sera, where are the inhabitants. "

Shoutmon and the others pause, they should have seen another digimon by now. Why hadn't they, at least until Shoutmon sees someone only to find out they had been frozen. Sera and Taiki both straighten when they hear the same kind of sound that had led them to their partners. Sera follows Taiki as hers would probably be near his. Sera tunes out the PawnChessmon, - Angie, I'll be right back.- _Gomamon, help ChibiTortomon in keeping Taiki alive._

Gomamon blinks as she heads off with BlackGatomon and Guilmon until Taiki takes off his vest and dives into the freezing lake. He dives in immediately after him and swims up to him before motioning for him to grab on. Gomamon gets him there faster but he still runs out of breath. The little turtle and the white seal like digimon get him back to the surface after he had save Knightmon. Meanwhile, Sera is following the noise she heard and gasps when she sees a light pink staticy being, she immediately downloads said being into her Fusion Loader and heads back to Taiki and the others.

" Where'd you go, you didn't tell Ange that? " Taiki asks.

- Pink staticy being needed saving, downloaded him/her into my Fusion Loader. Angie, he'll never change, but we can at least be there to make sure he doesn't kill himself helping people and now digimon.-

Angie blinks at this, " You're right, Taiki will never change. "

" Hey, I am right here, you know. " Taiki says.

Sera rolls her eyes, _Gomamon, thanks for looking out for this idiot._

" Aw, nothing to it, Sera. " Gomamon says.

Sera downloads everyone except BlackGatomon into her Fusion Loader as they get ready to head out. After they managed to drive off IceDevimon and his goons they meet the Princess of the Lake Zone, Beastmon. Sera's alpha female instincts go off and she makes sure she sticks close to Taiki, her sapphire eyes narrowed in determination. Taiki blinks even as Angie giggles, " She's getting ready to defend what's hers, Taiki. "

Taiki blinks, she had never gone alpha female over him, then again there had never been any real threat to her place in his life before, that Beastmon elicited such a response spoke volumes. After finding out Christopher was the other champion he ends up talking with Christopher with Sera right by his side. The female blonde had gone alpha female on him. Christopher looks at him, " I'll bite, why is your girlfriend sticking to you like glue? "

" Like you set off my primal male instincts Beastmon sets off hers. First time she's ever gone territorial on me too. " Taiki says, shrugging, Sera tuned out the rest of the conversation, not caring to listen, she just cuddled into Taiki, taking advantage of the fact that male blondie had forced his hand. Taiki absentmindedly wraps an arm around her waist, keeping her close. Christopher observes this, the pair were obviously close if Taiki didn't even blink about having her around like this.

Sera tunes out the conversation between Jeremy, Ballistamon, Knightmon and Taiki before her hard won instincts from her last life kick in and she reloads BlackGarurumon, _Take your orders from Taiki, you won't have as much maneuvering room in the castle._ - Taiki, me and mine will defend the interior of the castle. BlackGarurumon is yours to command, trouble's coming.-

Sera reloads BlackAgumon and grabs Guilmon before he can make a real glutton of himself, - Angie, trouble's on the way.-

The blonde has her Fusion Loader in hand and heads straight for the princess, she was not going to allow a diversionary tactic to take place. She reloads BlackAgumon and Gotsumon before reloading her new teammate, a Lunamon. Lunamon being a Data type, _All of you, get ready just in case the frontal assault is a diversionary tactic. We have to protect the princess, though first…_ Sera goes over to the sleeping princess and harvests the Code Crown before leaving a fake in its place.

Then her team sets to work, Guilmon focuses on IceDevimon when he appears. Sera hides her Loader away again and focuses on dodging attacks again. Outside Taiki smirks, Sera had been right to stay behind, and BlackGarurumon was a blessing to have in this battle. Christopher was also a sight to behold in this fight, but Sera had known that this fight could end up being a diversion and had planned accordingly. Reapmon shows up and is stunned to see the hime defending Beastmon, _Are you Serenity the V?_

_ Who are you?_

_ I am Reapmon, I work as a spy for Team Rebirth in the Bagra Army. My team leader is Tomoe Keiko, daughter of Hotaru. She'd like to talk alliance with Team Fusion Fighters. An emissary DemiDevimon will come before you and Taiki soon._

Sera blinks even as she dodges his attacks, Hotaru had a kid now, damn what all had she missed, _Understood, are there any major players in the Bagra Army here that we need to be concerned about?_

_ Laylamon, she's here for the Code Crown. She thinks I'm working for her._

_ Understood, Reapmon. Your Queen would understand, she's told me to tell you the light will shine for you when the time is right._

Reapmon's visible eye widens, the Queen had sent him a message through the hime, then again she had earned the title **Light of Hope** for a reason. When Taiki and his team arrive the tide of the battle shifts in their favor, forcing IceDevimon and his goons to retreat. Sera isn't surprised when Taiki makes his way over to her only for the princess to intervene and hug him for saving her. Sera sends a murderous glare at the feline female, _Hey, Kitty Cat, get your paws off of him, he's mine!_

Beastmon looks at the blonde female that was glaring daggers at her and immediately submits, allowing Taiki to pull said blonde to him, " You know I'm yours, Sera. "

That was when both of them collapsed. BlackGarurumon was quick to get under them and break their fall. The pair end up curled up together, using the giant wolf as a pillow. " With both of them out our battle options have been cut in half. This is not good. " Shoutmon says.

" Sera normally doesn't overdo it though, that's Taiki's thing. " Angie says softly.

" You forget about her nightmares, generally, during some point of the day Taiki ends up carrying Sera while she's napping. " Jeremy points out.

Angie sighs, she had forgotten that Sera didn't get much sleep unless she was curled up in Taiki's arms. The twelve year old red head was grateful to Sera for pointing out that Taiki needed them both to keep him from killing himself to save everyone. Only Sera, and now Jeremy, Ballistamon, and Knightmon knew why he could not turn his back on someone who needed help. Sera was the first to wake up and she looks at her sleeping boyfriend, _BlackGarurumon, protect him._

Sera races outside her Fusion Loader firmly in hand, Guilmon, Gotsumon, Lunamon, BlackAgumon, and BlackGatomon at her side. BlackGarurumon had filled her in on the battle that had taken place outside while she had been inside. Admittedly Christopher was a powerful general but he forgot that you couldn't do everything alone. Sera sees Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon and raises her Loader, glowing purple, _Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon…Digi Fuse!_

Of course, she had no way of knowing that she had thwarted Laylamon's plans without even meaning too. Sera sees Angie even as Shoutmon times three joins the fight. She sets Guilmon and BlackAgumon to melting the ice, though Guilmon was also defense being the powerful rookie that he happened to be. She curses internally as she realizes that Angie had been brainwashed, _BlackGatomon, tell Jeremy that I'm going after Angie._

Sera leaps from the castle and turns a triple somersault on the way down, Lunamon coming with her while the rest of her team is on defense. Sera races ahead of Angie, - Angie, stop this, Taiki needs you, I need you, Shoutmon needs you, we all care about you. Laylamon is using you!-

" Mother is calling me, she's waiting for me. " Angie says.

- Angie, please wake up! You've been brainwashed! I've seen it before in my last life when I was Sailor Moon! Please, trust me!-

Angie's eyes lose their dull sheen just as Laylamon attacks Sera from behind. Lunamon is too far away and Angie claps her hands over her mouth horrified at this. Sera whips around, her sapphire eyes flashing even as her sigil lights up. Laylamon's eyes widen in horror, it couldn't be, the Legendary Moon Princess, a general? " Varuma Boomerang! "

Laylamon jumps back and unleashes her new pet, Daipenmon. _BlackGarurumon, is Taiki awake?_

_He is, we're on our way, mistress. _

Sera holds her ground, her sigil lit up upon her brow, her crystal appearing between her hands and the others arrive just in time for an all-encompassing flash of light to appear and Princess Serenity the V of the Moon and Silver Millennium stands before them, her crystal cupped in her hands, " Laylamon, you think your paltry attempt at killing me will do so. Not likely, I've survived numerous assassination attempts by poison. Your evil has gone on for far too long unchecked. "

Taiki's eyes widen as he takes in Princess Serenity. She wore a white gown with gold interlocking loops above her bosom, a gold pearl bracelet around her right wrist, gold pearls lining the bottom of her bosom, shoulder pads, and a long light pink bow on the back of her dress which, which was backless to just below where the bottom of her bosom would be, all in all, she was dressed befitting royalty, " Serenity, don't you dare use that crystal. " Taiki calls out.

Serenity, or Serena, as she had preferred, sighs, " Silver Crystal replenish Taiki's strength and grant Angie and Jeremy their own Fusion Loaders. Silver Crystal Power! "

Taiki and the others stare in awe of the power being used around them, Angie suddenly finds herself with an Orange Fusion Loader while Jeremy has a Teal Fusion Loader. Taiki can feel his strength return and he looks at the Princess whose mere presence was keeping Laylamon in check. Taiki ramps up Shoutmon times three to Shoutmon times 4K adding Starmon, the Pickmonz, Knightmon, and the WhitePawnchessmon into the equation. Jeremy and Angie look at the ethereal being on their side of the battle field. Sera's team all watch her in awe, the lesser minions had all retreated and Nene Amano watches on in shock at this revelation. Not only did the girl have an Amethyst Fusion Loader but she was also the Legendary Moon Princess. Team Fusion Fighters was much stronger than she thought and at the same time she knew they would never join with her and BlackAxeKnightmon.

Once the battle is over Taiki looks over at the Princess, " Ya know, it's kinda weird to actually hear you talking, Serena. "

She rolls her eyes at him and her crystal glows briefly, flushing Laylamon's poison out of her system. " I only wish I had, had you all along, Taiki. I am immensely jealous of my current incarnation. "

" You're all the same person, just different aspects if you will. Sera refuses to be ruled by her past lives. She doesn't want to rule and in her last life she had no support system, no one valued her opinion and she wasn't allowed to make her own choices. Sera is the culmination of what you and Sailor Moon had both wanted but couldn't have. You all have me, Serena, as you are all one in the same, it's just you and Sailor Moon can talk, Sera can't. " Taiki says.

" Take good care of me, I'll need food and rest after this, Taiki. " Serena says and she pitches forward, Sera once more. Her team remains outside of her Fusion Loader though Ballistamon was now going to be in Jeremy's while Dorulumon and Cutemon would reside in Angie's while going between zones. Taiki was quick to catch her and swing her up into his arms.

" We'll stay here and rest for a few days, but we never did find the Code Crown. " Taiki says.

" Hey, at least Laylamon doesn't have it. " Angie points out.

Taiki was hard pressed to leave Sera's side, " You knew, didn't you, Taiki? You weren't surprised. " Jeremy says.

" She told me our first night here in Digiworld. " Taiki says.

" Why didn't she tell us and why didn't you? " BlackGatomon asks.

" You know Sera has trust issues as you are her partner, BlackGatomon. Her own senshi turned on her and dismembered her slowly, as long as her head and heart remained intact she lived through it. It wasn't my secret to tell, I will never betray her trust knowingly. " Taiki answers.

" We can all understand that, the Moon Princess is Legendary even here in Digiworld. " Shoutmon admits.

" She told me that she had never had freedom of choice before, that only one other person had accepted her as she is before me. She said Saturn didn't count as she had been her half-sister when she was the princess. " Taiki explains.

" Aw man, that sucks, but now she's going to have people coming after her for whom she used to be. " Jeremy says.

" They're going to have to go through me **first**. " Taiki states.

Angie and Jeremy both look at him, " Digimon enemies you can handle, what about the senshi? "

Taiki snorts, " I know what they look like in civilian form, she showed me pictures one of the times we managed to get some time alone. "

" Taiki, you do need to take care of yourself too. " Angie points out.

" Don't worry, Angie, I make sure he gets food and water, and he just curls up beside her when he needs some sleep. " Shoutmon says.

" Plus, Guilmon and myself are always in the room when Taiki isn't. " BlackGatomon adds.

" I guess I can understand you not wanting to leave her vulnerable. " Angie admits.

Taiki sighs, they didn't quite get it and he wasn't about to explain either. He'd felt her get hit by that attack of Laylamon's, that was what woke him up. He was now beginning to understand why it was he always managed to sense when she needed him. Oddly enough it had been his mother to tell him about soul bonds. Now, that he understood that separating him from Sera should be done at one's own peril. Naturally this was going to make things harder once he and Sera got older. Right now they were just content with a stolen kiss here and there, cuddling, really just being in each other's arms. Taiki was not an idiot, he knew damn well his hormones would kick in at some point, stronger than they already had at any rate.

" Hello there, I am DemiDevimon, I am here as an emissary between the Fusion Fighters and Team Rebirth. Team Rebirth mostly deals in intel though. I was told to make sure none of Bagra's goons saw me. "

" Who is your general? " Taiki asks.

" Tomoe Keiko, daughter of Hotaru. "

Taiki's eyes widen, " Saturn's daughter is a General here in Digiworld? "

" That's right and Keiko wishes to have an alliance with Fusion Fighters. " DemiDevimon says.

" Sera would kill me if I said no. You have an alliance, " Ballistamon, make a squawker for him to take back to his General. " Taiki says.

" You got it, Taiki. " Ballistamon says. Once the squawker is made Taiki hands it over and lays a hand on Sera's forehead, sighing in relief.

" Her fever's going down, finally. " Taiki says.

Knightmon had told his princess about Sera being the Moon Princess from legend. The feline princess immediately declares Taiki off limits, not even she was willing to fight the Moon Princess for her chosen mate. " Taiki, get some fresh air, I'll watch her. " Angie says firmly, leveling him with a glare that he knew quite well, Sera and Angie both had that glare down pat. The Do-As-I-Say-Or-Else glare, " Shoutmon, stay here. Guilmon, come with me, you need some fresh air too, boy. "

" Okay, Taikimon. " Guilmon says, following the General of the Fusion Fighters, well, more like the attacking general, Sera was more defense oriented. Plus, Sera had confirmed that she did in fact have a Fusion Loader.

Taiki stands out on a balcony with Guilmon, " Guilmon, Bagra's goons are going to be coming after Seramon more fiercely now, she'll need all the protection she can get. "

" Understood, Taikimon. " Guilmon says, he would protect his Seramon with all his might.

Taiki knew that Guilmon understood him, they both wanted Sera safe, Taiki more so. She still owed him a kiss as well, the damn tease! He also owed her some serious cuddling time, which they could get in while they were resting, he just wished he knew where that dang Code Crown happened to be, not even Beastmon knew where it was anymore. Taiki spins around, " Come on, boy, Seramon is awake. "

Bagra HQ:

" Damnation, that blonde girl does have a Fusion Loader and even worse she is the Legendary Moon Princess. " Tactimon snaps.

" Shocked me, the girl stepped up when the boy with the Red Loader was indisposed. I poisoned her and she just whipped around and the sigil appeared. How the hell was I supposed to know that **she **was called upon? " Laylamon snarls it out.

Bagra too was disturbed by this news. It was most distressing, to say the least. The Moon Princess as a part of the Fusion Fighters. Not to mention all indications were that the boy was extremely protective of her. If that were the case then attacking her would bring trouble to his door faster than he wanted it. The male halves of Lunar power couples had a tendency to be very intolerant of anyone messing with their mate. Same could be said of the female half as well.

Lake Zone:

Two days later Sera could be found curled up in Taiki's arms as they relax near one of the lakes, Guilmon and Shoutmon were with them, " Told you I'd make it up to you. "

- _I know, but tomorrow it's back to saving the Digital World, Taiki. I've recovered.-_

She had left her hair down and Taiki had happily shed his gloves so he could run his fingers through all of that beautiful and lustrous golden hair. Soon enough he lulled her to sleep with his gentle ministrations. Shoutmon watches as Taiki goes under as well, his fingers still woven through Sera's hair. He wouldn't have believed his partner had a hair fetish if he hadn't seen it himself. Then again seeing Sera's hair down from her braid was enlightening as well. He hadn't realized it was that long. No wonder Taiki helped her with her hair every morning. Her hair nearly touched the ground, in fact it had until she had Taiki cut some of it off, and she placed it in a bag. She had explained that her excess hair could be used to make wigs.

Well, through Taiki anyhow, they had only heard her in battle because she was the only one whom could Digi Fuse them. Shoutmon knew that if push came to shove Taiki would get nasty to protect her. He's surprised to see a red glow surround Taiki while an amethyst and silver glow surrounds Sera before they grow to encompass the other. He'd only ever heard of claiming like this before now. Apparently their guards were down and their souls were able to fully reach out to the other now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's Notes: - this is sign language-

_This is telepathy_

_-this is finger writing on someone-_

**This is emphasis on a word or phrase**

Sera almost turns back around to the Lake Zone, after telling everyone she had the Code Crown they had left. Beastmon joining Taiki's team much to the ire of Sera and Angie. The Sand Zone was not where she wanted to be and she curses internally, this Zone was actually filled with enough negative energy that it hurt her. She opts not to reload any of her digimon though. She was already starting to weaken again and like that Taiki was there, walking along with her, hand in hand. Of course, being the Sand Zone it was very hot. Sera smirks at the rest of them as she had the least amount of clothes on. Taiki rolls his eyes at this and then gets Shoutmon to run ahead and see if the Oasis was real.

Sera curses as they end up dropping in on Blastmon in order to escape from a SkullScorpionmon. She could feel her body slowing down but she keeps going, until a Deputymon saves them and Taiki pulls her into the mine car. After running out of track and then ending up in a river, she glares at Taiki for this, though he had kept a hold of her, and swam her back to shore. -_ Too much negativity here, having adverse effect on me. Can't walk anymore.-_

Taiki looks at her, she did look paler than normal for her, and her eyes were glassy looking. Without a word Taiki starts to carry her piggyback style, something told him that she needed to stay close to him right now. " Taiki, what's going on? " Angie asks.

" There's too much negativity in the air and its having an adverse effect on Sera. " Taiki replies softly.

Angie blinks, apparently there was more they needed to know about Sera, but first they had to make it out of this Zone. Sera perks up a little bit, _Taiki, we need to make a little side trip, I have another team member to find._

_Since when can we communicate telepathically?_

_ Since the last day in the Lake Zone, our souls claimed each other in the ancient ways, according to those ways we're basically married and anyone whom can sense and recognize such bonds will generally leave the both of us alone. Mind you I said generally._ Sera replies.

" Stay right here, guys, apparently there's another recruit for Sera's team nearby. Hey, telepathic link is fresh so please don't give me a hard time about it just yet, okay. " Taiki says and then he follows Sera's directions finding a FlaWizardmon.

" Stay away from me. "

Taiki sets Sera down and the blonde thirteen year old sways on her feet before she forces herself to stand up straight, taking on a regal pose. FlaWizardmon's eyes widen, " The Moon Princess really is here? You're her, aren't you? "

" She is, Sera was born mute. She sensed another member for her team this way, must be you. I'm Taiki Kudo. "

" Her soul mate, right. " FlaWizardmon says firmly, " I would be honored to join the princess. "

Sera's eyebrows start twitching, FlaWizardmon chuckles, " Sera, it would be an honor to join your team and defend you. Not too fond of your title and position, are you? "

" She's said that she had no freedom of choice as the princess or in her last life. She wants to choose for herself, she doesn't want to rule over everyone and everything as Queen Serenity would have her do. " Taiki explains.

" I understand, Sera, what we others take for granted you don't. " FlaWizardmon says as Taiki picks her back up.

" We'll be rejoining the others now, the rest of the Fusion Fighters. " Taiki says.

" Why are you carrying her? "

" Her body can't handle the negativity here and I'm the only source of truly positive energy. Once I figure out how to share my energy with her then I'll do that, until then I'll have to keep her close, FlaWizardmon. " Taiki replies.

" Geez, " Shoutmon says when he spots them, " She really does have a thing for Virus types. "

FlaWizardmon blinks at this, " How many does she have? "

" BlackGatomon is her partner, she has a BlackGarurumon, BlackAgumon, Guilmon, and you, her only non-virus members as Gomamon, Gotsumon, and Lunamon. BlueMeramon, well, we're not sure what attribute he is yet, he could be Virus or Data. " Dorulumon explains.

FlaWizardmon looks stunned at this news and Sera shrugs tiredly, nestling her head down on Taiki's left shoulder, this way he could Digi Fuse if necessary. Taiki makes sure he'd be able to hold her with his left hand only if it became necessary. Of course, he wasn't really expecting to have to run from booby traps. Passing Pharaohmon's test was rather easy and he got four new Digi Cards for that along with the Sand Zone's Code Crown. Deputymon had explained earlier that you could only use a card once per zone, then they reset in a different zone. Mikey now had nine Digi Cards, Sera had gotten two Code Crowns and after he had used them to change zones he gave them back to her. Between them they now had five Code Crowns.

They return top side to witness Nene and Christopher battling Blastmon, when Reapmon attacks Taiki, he was surprised to see him carrying the hime, though he shouldn't be, her body couldn't handle negativity, if he remembered that correctly from his partner. One of Blastmon's blasts uncovers the Queen of Silicalia and then sends Taiki, Sera, and Reapmon tumbling into the abyss. Sera downloads FlaWizardmon on the way down. Angie and Jeremy follow her lead, downloading Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Deputymon, Cutemon, and Angie downloads Shoutmon as well before they hide. Good thing too, otherwise their digimon friends would have been spelled by Ebemon, a minion of Laylamon's and the one whom truly brought about the downfall of Silicalia.

Down below Sera was the first to get up, she had let go of Taiki so she could land safely. It didn't surprise her that the Queen of Silicalia chose Taiki as a Warrior of the Light. Reapmon watches on as Taiki is chosen and then blinks when he pulls Sera to him and he lights up red, " The Queen taught me how to help you out, Sera-ai. " Taiki murmurs.

Sera grins, she was feeling much better now, _Reload, Guilmon_.

" Seramon, Taikimon, where are we? " Guilmon asks.

" The ruins of Silicalia. " Taiki answers the red velociraptor.

_Reapmon, we're allied now, lead the way._ Sera calls out, explaining this to Taiki, her fingers flashing through the signs so fast that only he could follow them. Taiki nods to show he understood this and they follow Reapmon through his former home.

Sera smiles at the blocked tunnel, _Guilmon, make a path for us please._

" On it, Seramon. " Guilmon says and starts digging.

Reapmon looks at Sera, _What, Guilmon can clear the tunnel without any of us getting hurt._

Time Gates:

Pluto smiles as she thinks over her options, though the hime having found her soul bonded mate was a problem. It'd make her that much harder to get rid of, plus, she wasn't allowed to touch Kudo Taiki, he was vital to the time line, every possible diverging time line she checked. Dammit, why did he have to be the hime's true soul mate! Kudo Taiki was a massive problem to overcome. Not to mention the fact that if she did actually hurt him the hime would come down on her hard. Then her mother would as well, and the Plutonian Queen pissed off was not a pleasant being to deal with.

Sand Zone:

Taiki, Sera, Reapmon, and Guilmon make it topside and the girl pauses before downloading her red dino and shoving Reapmon aside. " Well, well, well, if it isn't the little princess. You're quick on the uptake, downloading your little friend to save him from Ebemon. "

Sera glares at Laylamon, her sapphire eyes glittering in fury before she launches at her. Laylamon lands on the sand in stunned disbelief that she had actually been punched by a human. Sera then goes into a nasty spin kick that destroys Ebemon's gun that brought about the downfall of Silicalia. Laylamon brags about that and then goes to poison Reapmon, " Reload, Mummymon! "

Mummymon wraps Laylamon's arms up as Tomoe Keiko glares at the female demon lord, " Do not touch my partner, bitch! You brought about the destruction of his home, not him! You are a hideous hag! "

Sera blinks, wondering who the hell her father was. Sera reloads BlackGarurumon and he tears apart the Ebemon. Keiko glares at Laylamon and the demon lord slips out of her sight and Sera curses as Reapmon is hit. Keiko downloads him so he can heal and glares at the bitch in front of her, how dare she hurt her partner, " Mummymon, tear this bitch apart! "

Taiki had slipped off to find Jeremy and Angie so he could Digi Fuse Shoutmon. Shoutmon times four erupts onto the battlefield and Keiko nods at Taiki, " I am the General of Rebirth, now, let's take this bitch down! "

Taiki grins at this and Sera smiles, before she leaps back to avoid Laylamon's attack. " Howling Blaster! No one attacks my human, you bitch! " BlackGarurumon howls.

" Down boy, you can't beat me. " Laylamon says.

_Reload, BlackGatomon, Lunamon, now Digi Fuse!_

" BlackGatomon times two. You're going down, you digital slut! "

" Shut it, you mangy feline! " Laylamon shouts.

" Lunar Baton! "

Lunamon had turned into a battle armor and weapon for BlackGatomon. Laylamon goes reeling back from that attack, " Great Sword of Victory! " Shoutmon times four calls out.

Laylamon barely dodges that attack and Mummymon is there, nailing her with a round house kick. Laylamon retreats for the time being but calls upon Machinedramon. Sera curses creatively with her signing, thankfully, signing so fast that only Taiki understood what she was saying. Keiko snarls, " That bitch has to go. "

" First we have to deal with him. " Taiki points out.

Sera sighs at this, Machinedramon would be a royal pain in the ass to get rid of, no two ways about it. He attacks out of nowhere and Reapmon reloads himself to save them from the attack finally proving himself to be a true Warrior of the Light, and he returns from the Ether as Beelzemon. " Oblivion Canon. "

Unfortunately that just turned him into HiMachinedramon. The next attack comes and Sera leaps forward spinning her hands as though there was a weapon there and a glaive appears. Keiko launches forward and grabs onto it, she may not be the heiress but Saturn's power still ran throughout her veins, " Silence Wall! "

The attack is repelled and Keiko sighs, " I'm not the heiress, but I can still wield a glaive if necessary. "

" Milady, I believe it would be prudent if I were to travel with Taiki and the others for a while. " Beelzemon says, " After we deal with this annoying mechanical menace. "

" Agreed, Taiki, he'll be yours to command after this, you'll need his help and I have plenty of other allied digimon on my team. " Keiko says.

Frontier Dimension:

Koichi sighs as he thinks back on his time with Hotaru, she had literally been the best thing to happen to him, but he'd been needed at home. " Okay, what gives, Koichi? "

The Warrior of Darkness looks at his leader, " I should have figured you'd be the one to demand answers from me, Takuya. "

The chocolate haired and eyed Warrior of Flame, Kanbara Takuya, looks at his friend, " We're all worried about you, Koichi. "

" I know, trust me I do, remember when I got trapped in that other dimension for a while? " Koichi asks him.

" Yeah, why? " Takuya asks him.

" I fell in love, Takuya, but I had to leave her behind because I was needed here. "

" Koichi, you know Lady Ophanimon would open the port for you to go back. " Takuya says.

" I know, but something keeps telling me not yet. I just have this nagging feeling that I left more behind than I realized at the time. "

Takuya winces, Koichi could possibly have a kid or kids, depending. Now he understood why the Warrior of Darkness was so pensive. It had to be hard wondering whether or not you'd unintentionally left a kid behind. He knew he'd be going nuts, though there were times he wondered if he had in that one dimension. She'd been such a spitfire for a blonde, kinda like Orimoto Zoey, the Warrior of Wind and still only female on the team. Their getting together had been so spontaneous. He'd yet to find the right girl to settle down with though he did have a few kids, and he'd been drugged every single time his children had been conceived by different mothers as well. His fan girls were still scary.

Takuya freezes as his paternal instincts go into overdrive, " Takuya? " Koichi asks.

Sand Zone:

Sera and Keiko go sailing backwards as HiMachinedramon breaks through the Silence Wall and his attack then hits Sera full on, maybe not at full power, still it hurt. Keiko manages to correct her momentum and flips over, skidding along the ground while Sera collides head on with a rock. The breach had happened so fast that BlackGarurumon had been unable to catch her. Taiki's eyes harden, HiMachinedramon was so going down now, and then he'd take a piece out of Laylamon's hide as well.

From her hiding place Laylamon shudders, feeling like someone had just walked on her grave. Angie and Cutemon were quick to race over to Sera and the little digimon starts healing her immediately.

Frontier Dimension:

" I honestly never thought I had left a kid behind, now I know better as I damn well know the ones here are all safe, they're getting spoiled rotten by their grandmother. "

" Takuya Kanbara, do you wish to go help your daughter. I warn you she has no clue of your existence or that she has a father different from the one that raised her for six years, and I use the term loosely. " this is said by a woman with long viridian hair held back by a maroon ribbon and garnet colored eyes.

" Who are you? "

" I am Queen Aurista of Pluto, she needs your help, specifically Lady Ophanimon as I fear not even her own healing abilities coupled with Cutemon's will be enough to save her this time. Koichi, it's not yet time for you to meet your daughter, as you are the Warrior of Darkness her mother is the Senshi of Death, Rebirth, and Destruction, this is why she accepted you had to leave her. She understands duty. "

" Back to the whole he who raised her for six years and using the term loosely. " Takuya interjects, his chocolate eyes flashing.

" Her mother, Orimoto Miyako, yes, she actually is related to, in that dimension Zoey, though she's known by her Japanese name, Izumi, had been forced into an arranged marriage. It was your meeting that gave her the strength to face it, however, when she returned home from work early after a business trip when your daughter was six she came in to find her husband going after her and her best friend with a knife. Young Kudo Taiki had sensed the danger his best friend was in and went racing off to help her. Miyako tore into him and Izumi arrived just in time to see her half-sister slain and him closing in on the children. Taiki was doing his level best to stop the bleeding as your daughter had a nasty wound that severed several tendons and ligaments in her right shoulder.

Izumi went after him like the Warrior of Wind she is, but it was in that moment, your daughter staring defiantly at the man whom raised her that she realized whose daughter she really was. In the end Izumi was awarded custody and she decided it was better for your daughter to live with her best friend as every expert agreed that she needed stability and Taiki was her only friend. Taking her away from him would have proven detrimental to her mental and emotional well-being. The way she received her wound meant that it had to heal the long way and she still needs corrective surgery for her arm. She had to relearn how to do everything left handed, including how to write. Taiki patiently helped her with all this. That's the highlights anyhow. " Aurista answers.

" Can I learn my daughter's name? " Takuya demands.

" Seraphina, but only her mother had ever been able to get away with calling her that. She prefers Sera, you should know that she was born mute. Ever since that incident she has had no family name as Miyako wasn't formally recognized as an Orimoto, however they do allow Izumi to help pay for her education and housing, along with other needs, plus Izumi has set up a Splurge Fund for her niece along with a College Trust Fund. Sera's Maternal side of the family through her mother's mother is dead and of the Orimotos only Izumi recognizes that she exists. Right now you have a choice to make. "

" There's no choice, Aurista, she needs me. " Takuya retorts.

" I'll inform the others, go. " Koichi says.

When Takuya arrives in what he knew had to be a Digital World he wastes no time and pulls off a Unified Spirit Evolution and flies off. He sees red when he sees the current Digidestined struggling, one of whom he knew had to be Koichi's daughter, while the boy with the goggles was slowly making his way back to where he could see his daughter, had to be the blonde and a red headed girl. He twirls his sword as EmperorGreymon, " HEY, HIMACHINEDRAMON, EAT THIS! DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW! " He waits long enough to make sure he's hit his target and ends his evolution before sprinting towards where he'd seen his daughter.

Sand Zone:

Taiki is currently backing towards his downed girlfriend, trying to find a way to win this when a cry of, " HEY, HIMACHINEDRAMON, EAT THIS! DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW! " is heard.

A huge burst of flame impacts with HiMachinedramon and he was instantly deleted. Taiki immediately rushes over to where Angie and Cutemon were working on Sera. He had shoved to the side the fact that he could barely sense her while there was still immediate danger when a man sprints over from behind them with spiky chocolate brown hair, held back by a pair of goggles, an orange t-shirt with a red short sleeved unbuttoned shirt over that, black cargo pants, and red and yellow sneakers. His eyes were a chocolate brown in color. He also had a red and black device in hand that had gold around the screen, " Lady Ophanimon, I know this a huge favor to ask of you but there's someone here in this dimension that needs immediate healing or she won't survive. "

A light emerges from what Taiki realized was a different model digivice and his sense of Sera gets stronger, she was healing. Taiki drops to his knees beside her, how many times was he going to almost lose her? Takuya observes the boy that he knew was Taiki, Aurista had warned him that he was never far from his daughter. He could barely see the tremors traversing his body, the kid actually loved his daughter, joy, she was only thirteen and already had a boyfriend. Gah, at least his other kids weren't in their teens yet, though Reiki was eleven, almost there.

Sapphire blue eyes slit open and the blonde was quick to work her fingers through Taiki's hair, his goggles getting tossed to the red headed girl. Takuya was amazed at how quickly she managed to calm him, then she looks at him, Taiki grins, " I think you can guess at what she wants to know. "

" I'm Kanbara Takuya, Legendary Warrior of Flame, Inheritor of the will of AncientGreymon. I'm an on call digidestined, meaning I traverse dimensions and help out if necessary. "

- Why does that concern me?- Sera was straight to the point with that question, even as Taiki interprets.

" Some lady, called herself Queen Aurista of Pluto, told me that you're my daughter after every paternal instinct I have went crazy, probably about the time you took that hit that nearly killed you. " Takuya answers.

Sera's eyes widen at this, Taiki was stunned as well, " You were never there because you didn't know, and you live in a different dimension. " Taiki says.

" Yeah, pretty much. Oh, Keiko, catch. "

Keiko blinks, this was a D-Tector, why did… " That's from your father, the spirits of Darkness knew even if he didn't. Aurista said it isn't quite time for you to meet yet. "

" These are my own spirits of Darkness. Mom told me what she knew about him. " Keiko says.

" Now, Sera, you are a Kanbara, dammit, and Aurista is arranging for you to take my name on, though I'll become my own damn cousin here, Kanbara Takase. Lady Ophanimon, my digital ruler, has made it so I can come and visit often, plus, maybe I can bring your siblings along, you do have a few date rape sibs. My fan girls are over the top. "

Taiki shudders, " Two of your fan girls date raped you! "

- They have to get through me to even attempt that.- Sera tells him.

" And me, there is no way in hell we'll let them pull that shit on you if we can help it, Taiki. I'm Hinomoto Angie, and the other human is Tsurgi Jeremy. "

The digimon all introduce themselves, and this includes Sera reloading all of her team as well as Taiki doing the same. Takuya has a long talk with Jijimon to get the full story of what was going on with this digital world. Taiki has Sera still cradled in his arms, Sera may have calmed his initial terror but she still needed to calm him the rest of the way. The only way that would happen in if she allowed him to keep her close. Plus, she got to cuddle with her boyfriend, like hell she was gonna argue.

Takuya blinks when he's told about their fight with AncientVolcanomon and how they decimated him. " AncientVolcanomon was the first Legendary Warrior of the Earth, of course, the Earth Spirits did end up corrupted by Lucemon. " With that Takuya tells them the story of how Lucemon once ruled fairly but let the power corrupt him, how the Ten Ancient Legendary Warriors rose up and defeated him. Sera quirks an eyebrow at Taiki and he sighs, letting her up. The blonde walks over to her father, " I swear to you, I will learn sign language just so I can talk to you. "

" Don't be a stranger, Takuya. She needs a parent in her life. Oh, you won't be scaring me off. " Taiki says.

" I'm not an idiot, being able to turn into a digimon since I was twelve gives me a unique perspective, I can sense the bond between you two. Just don't make me a grandfather until you're out of high school and preferably have a sustainable income. " Takuya says and hugs his daughter for the first time. Sera hugs him back, the connection that she hadn't felt before clicked into existence.

" I'd better get back, as I do have three other kids to look after, the one closest to you in age is Reiki, he's two years younger than you. "

Keiko walks forward and hands him a flash drive, " My mother has recorded all of my firsts and every other significant milestone. Oh, tell Aurista the hime gives you permission to view the entirety of her previous two lives. "

" Do you have a current picture? " Takuya asks Keiko.

" No, but I'm sure Aurista could get you one. " Keiko says firmly, " Tell my dad I'll put my spirits to good use. "

" Hopefully you'll be able to meet him soon. Taiki, take care of my daughter as much as you can. Sera, you are a Kanbara, you can't keep a good Kanbara down. Remember, in this dimension I'm Kanbara Takase. "

He disappears in what reminded the kids of the portals between zones, Taiki walks up behind Sera and wraps his arms around her waist, " Do not ever scare me like that again. " Taiki murmurs in her ear.

- _No promises, Taiki. I'll do my best to not get hurt like that again, okay. I wasn't fucking expecting HiMachinedramon to actually break through a Silence Wall powered by two people.-_

Frontier Dimension:

It was only when he returned did he think about what else Keiko had told him, so he does that first and is stunned speechless. His little girl was the Legendary Moon Princess for her dimension. Had been Sailor Moon and then dismembered by her own protectors, though he had noticed some of them had their eyes glazed over, always a pretty good indication of being controlled.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.

Author's Note: I didn't intend for the above plot twist to occur, having Sera be a Takuya Kanbara's daughter, but the story just went that way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's Notes: - this is sign language-

_This is telepathy_

_-this is finger writing on someone-_

**This is emphasis on a word or phrase**

Frontier Zone:

Takuya curses internally as he goes over everything he had learned again about his eldest child. He still had to tell his other three children about her. Thankfully they all knew he happened to be a Runner, he hadn't given Taiki and the others the technical term, and they all also knew that they were half-siblings. Hopefully they'd take the news of having an older sister well. Koichi had been stunned by the gift of the flash drive but at least this way he could see the moments he missed. " Okay, Dad, what gives, you're way too contemplative at the moment, which means you know or have found something out that you aren't quite sure how to tell us about. "

Takuya chuckles at this, his only son knew him too well. Emiko and Umi were also watching him, waiting for his response, " Well, I just recently discovered that you three have an older sister. She lives in a different dimension and has been called as a Digidestined there. "

Kanbara Reiki, sienna eyes and raven colored hair, cocks his head to the side as he assimilates this news. He really shouldn't be surprised and he wasn't really. He knew his dad well enough to know that if he had known about her he wouldn't have just ignored her existence.

Kanbara Emiko, green eyes and auburn colored hair, keeps her face impassive, even though she was immensely happy to have a big sister. Like Reiki she wasn't really surprised by this development and knew that since she was a Digidestined in her dimension she could only come visit, or they could go see her.

Kanbara Umi's chocolate eyes are alight with joy at the prospect of having a big sister. Her hair is the same chocolate as her father's, Emiko had gotten their mother's coloring apparently. Other than that the twins looked very much alike. Umi was the first one to speak up after that announcement, " When do we get to meet her? "

Takuya shakes his head at this, " Not until their digital world is out of danger or you all get partners. "

All three kids groan at this, out of all of them only Reiki had a partner and his happened to be a DemiMeramon. " Can you at least tell us her name? " Emiko asks.

" Seraphina, but apparently her mother had been the only one whom was allowed to call her that, she prefers Sera, and please, do not use the Japanese pronunciation of her name. She was also born mute. " Takuya answers. He just knew that after being Sailor Moon she would not want to hear that pronunciation of her name. Especially since her team, though Takuya was certain some had been controlled, had dismembered her alive.

" Anything else we need to know? " Reiki was the one to ask the question this time.

" First off, they have what are called Fusion Loaders that can hold more than one Digimon, your sister has a vast majority of virus types as her team. Her main partner being BlackGatomon. Second, she does in fact have a boyfriend. The reason I found out about her was because without mine and Lady Ophanimon's intervention she would have died. " Takuya says, he did not coddle his children, they knew they were date rape kids. He knew they could handle this.

Fusion Verse, Digiworld:

Before the Fusion Fighters could do anything Laylamon throws a hissy fit and opens a Zone Gate. They all end up crash landing in the Sky Zone and Sera shudders briefly, something very evil was here. Keiko had headed for the home base zone for Rebirth. Her Dark Orchid Fusion Loader was held in a ready position with Mummymon alert at her side. So far none of Bagra's army had been able to find her base. Hopefully Laylamon would focus on Fusion Fighters.

After Takuya's tale of the Lucemon from his dimension Team Fusion Fighters remains wary around Lucemon. Thanks to his new link with Sera he could feel the negativity permeating the air. It was not a pleasant feeling, no wonder Sera was looking somewhat pale. At least she wasn't as bad off as she had been in the Sand Zone. As Lucemon gives them a tour all four Fusion Loader Holders remain alert. BlackGatomon is on her partners left shoulder as Taiki has his left arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him.

_This guy is giving me some seriously bad vibes, Sera-ai._

_ I know the feeling, Tai-chan. It could just be we're suspicious after dad's tale, but he feels off. We need to stay alert. Shakkoumon, well, I get this feeling he's actually on our side. _

_ I'll keep that in mind. _Taiki ends the conversation with his girlfriend and keeps his eyes open. Lucemon was doing a good job at acting like a good guy, but certain things were giving him away, even to Shoutmon, oddly enough. Three hours later Sera is cursing out Lady Fate for this bit of luck, not to mention SlushAngemon for being weak enough to succumb to whatever evil was permeating this entire zone.

Her sapphire eyes narrow in determination, she was a Kanbara, dammit, and something about her father told her that he would never give in so easily. Unknown to her the symbol for the Warrior of Flame lights up on her forehead, calling out to this dimension's AncientGreymon. The Legendary Warrior appears before SlushAngemon, " Release them now, SlushAngemon, that girl, the blonde bears my mark! "

" Never, they have broken several laws. "

" Ya might want to listen to him as I do not appreciate my daughter being threatened. "

" Hey, Takuya, didn't expect to see you again so soon. " Taiki calls out.

Takuya has his D-Tector in hand and is glaring at SlushAngemon, he also looks over AncientGreymon, " Hey, AncientGreymon, thanks for intervening, though I didn't expect my daughter to inherit the Will of well, you. "

Sera rolls her eyes, _Tell them to hurry it up, Taiki._

" Ah, Takuya, AncientGreymon, think you could hurry this up? " Taiki asks.

" No problem, Taiki. " Takuya states, a flurry of fractal code forming around his left hand with the ease of practice.

" No, I will deal with this situation. " AncientGreymon says.

Takuya watches as all of the cages and weapons turn to ash. He had not been expecting his paternal instincts to blare at him as loudly as they had earlier. Taiki drops to his feet, " Protect the others, SlushAngemon, I demand a trial by combat. "

Sera rolls her eyes but goes over to her father. Takuya sighs, " I really need to learn sign language. "

The blonde smirks and uses her second method of communication with Taiki so she could talk to her father, _- I have more than one way of communicating, you know.-_

Takuya blinks, " Well, damn, when'd you develop that one? "

" Before I mastered sign language. " Taiki says, fusing Shoutmon with Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Starmon, and the Pickmonz.

Sera watches as Taiki wins the trial by combat with the help of Beelzemon. Lucemon had been playing the crowd during the drama and had won the election.

Shinjuku:

" Are you serious, that sadistic bitch is really going after our hime again? " Lita demands angrily.

" Unfortunately it feels that way, Lita. " Michelle admits, " The only one of us she won't fear is Hotaru. "

" Dammit, I know. How the hell could we allow ourselves to be so easily overcome by that damn spell. I can't blame her for wanting to get Cape Boy out of the picture. " Lita nearly snarls it.

" None of us can, now if only we could keep Mercury from getting that damn bastard out of his coma. " Amara admits.

" I could but that would alert Mercury to where I am. " Hotaru states.

" We need to figure out what we're going to do and fast. " Michelle states.

" We could call in the Starlights, Mau, Mermaid, Coronis, and Chuu along with Galaxia, they'd love to help us deal with the traitors. " Lita states.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's Notes: - this is sign language-

_This is telepathy_

_-this is finger writing on someone-_

**This is emphasis on a word or phrase**

Frontier Dimension:

Reiki, Umi, and Emiko all stare at where there father had been standing just mere moments previously, " I think nee-chan was in trouble again. According to dad that Aurista woman came to him because of that and Lady Ophanimon made it so dad could go to our sister whenever the need was greatest. " Emiko says.

" A sister we haven't even met yet, though we can't blame dad, he didn't even know she existed until yesterday. " Reiki admits.

" True, still, how could she get into…never mind, damn Kanbara luck. " Umi mutters.

Her siblings wince, they had all had their experiences with the Kanbara luck, which oddly enough was reminiscent of the luck that a certain Ninja experienced in a certain manga series. How that had happened they didn't know but games of chance they kicked ass at, this included soccer. Their dad could attest to the fact that almost every mission he took as a Runner went to hell, with him nearly dying several times before he managed to complete said missions successfully.

Of course, none of them knew that their sister was already a trouble magnet, add in her Kanbara blood and that just made everything that much worse.

Fusion Dimension:

Takuya was cursing the very existence of Lucemon as this one turned out to be just as treacherous. AncientGreymon had left not that long ago and Takuya hands his daughter the D-Tector he had suddenly found in his right pants pocket. Currently Sera was barely conscious, not even Taiki could overpower the strength of the Phantom Mist that Nene Amano and BlackAxeKnightmon were unleashing. Sera's virus type partners had all released themselves and were protecting their team members. Taiki had Sera bundled up in his arms while Takuya glares at this version of Lucemon, " Ya know, you damn demon lords are highly annoying. I've already, when I was twelve, had to beat down on one fucking Lucemon! "

The demon lord of pride looks at the adult human male and Takuya smirks, something that would have his best friend running for cover, " Taiki, take the others and deal with Nene. I'll handle Lucemon. "

" I don't know if Sera can get that close to the Phantom Mist. " Taiki cautions.

Sera steels herself, _ I'll be fine, Taiki, I'll just have to pry open the bond between us a little more._

_ Wait, the bond between us can be opened more?_

_ Generally speaking our bond would not have developed as fast as it has, but after everything we've been through together it did. As an empath I could open myself up more to you, it would help out._

_ It's not a guarantee though, is it?_

_ No, but I'll be fine as long as I'm with you, Taiki, leave Lucemon to my dad._

Takuya looks over his daughter and her boyfriend, the pair actually seemed to be talking. Though with the bond between them telepathy wasn't too far of a stretch, " Verdict? "

" Kick his ass, Takuya. " Taiki says as Shakkoumon teleports them to where they need to go.

Takuya smirks and calls up a flurry of fractal code around his left hand, going through the motions that had become second nature to him, " Execute Now…Fusion Evolution! "

Lucemon stares at the male human adult, " Aldamon! "

Lucemon was suddenly beginning to realize just how deep of shit he was in. This was the Kaen'ō, they'd heard about him even in this dimension. Aldamon cracks his knuckles and grins at the demon lord of pride. On Aldamon it was a truly terrifying sight. While Aldamon takes his time in beating down on Lucemon the Fusion Fighters are trying to stop Nene from making a massive mistake. Sera's eyes widen at the emotions she was getting from the girl, strong enough she was even getting images from them. _- Taiki, he has her little brother. If we can somehow remove the leverage he has over Nene then we can get her on our side. She doesn't want this but she'll do anything to protect her younger brother.- _

Taiki curses under his breath at this development, they had to free Nene from BlackAxeKnightmon's control and soon. Of course, this wouldn't be easy, though Team Rebirth would be very useful for this. Sera signs all this slowly to Angie, asking her to sneak away and contact Keiko. The red head nods and does so, knowing that the quicker they could find Nene's little brother and remove BlackAxeKnightmon's power over her the better off they would be.

Rebirth Base Zone:

Keiko curses at the news Angie sends her way. Nene was being controlled through her little brother. BlackAxeKnightmon had better hope to hell she didn't meet up with him. The Princess of Darkness was not going to tolerate that kind of behavior from Dark Digimon. It was about time AncientSphinxmon's will was carried out again and in the proper format too. " Mummymon, Myotismon, get ready, we are going to be searching for the location of Amano Ewan, it seems he is being used as leverage against his older sister Nene by BlackAxeKnightmon. "

" Lady Keiko, what if we run into Laylamon? "

" Annihilate her. " Keiko says simply, " Reload, LadyDevimon, Phantomon, and Impmon. "

" Whatcha need, Keiko? " Impmon asks.

" There is a human boy here by the name of Amano Ewan, he is being used as leverage against one of the generals, his older sister, Nene. We need to find him and liberate him. You guys are all my best infiltrators. If you see Ninjamon inform him as well. Rebirth will not tolerate this kind of behavior from Dark Digimon, especially not when I am the Princess of Darkness. " Keiko explains, her eyes narrowed in fierce determination.

Juuban:

Mizuno Amy, now a doctor, frowns as she goes over the formulations again. She hated to admit it but the hime had been a damned genius coming up with the poison she did. It mutated whenever she tried an antidote to awaken Darien. She should not have been capable of mixing such a poison yet it was completely unique, it didn't match any poison on record. It had only been sheer dumb luck that Darien had been stabilized. Trista paid all of his hospital bills so no one would shut off his life support as he was not breathing on his own, and she funded Amy's own research into finding a way to wake him up.

The blue haired genius had at first been stunned to learn how far the hime had been willing to go to not marry the prince and be Queen of the Earth. It was her destiny and she was actively fighting against it. None of them understood how she had managed to get reincarnated without them knowing. Who would shield her like that?

Divine Realms:

Amaterasu rubs her temples wearily as she observes the senshi. With the hime unable to speak it put her at a severe disadvantage. At least her shielding had held until she'd been called to the Digital World. Of course, Pluto couldn't inform the others until Bagra was in a place that he would be amenable to help. Tsukiyomi looks at his heavenly sister, " The senshi still giving you headaches, sister-mine. "

" Yes, Serena did not deserve what happened to her and dammit, I am going to make fucking sure she can finally have some happiness. Aurista is making her moves now as well. Her father knows of her existence and even now is getting records set up for him to live in our dimension as well. I admit it will be strange to have more than one Kanbara Takuya in our dimension but Seraphina is in fact his child. " Amaterasu says.

Tsukiyomi nods at this, they'd allow it, if only because Takuya would protect his daughter fiercely. If there was one thing any Kanbara Takuya valued, it was family.

Digiworld:

Sera winces when Lucemon escapes from her father, though he had caught the Code Crown earlier, and start absorbing the Phantom Mist which ends up trapping Nene. Sera grabs her Fusion Loader and sets herself reloading Lunamon, Gotsumon, and BlueMeramon, _BlackGatomon, Lunamon, Gotsumon, BlueMeramon, Digi Fuse!_

" BlackGatomon! "

" Lunamon! "

" Gotsumon! "

" BlueMeramon! "

" Digi Fuse! " all four call out as one.

" BlackGatomon times four! "

BlackGatomon now resembled a digimon that looked like what a BlackLilymon would look like crossed with a Lilamon, with rock like armor and a baton was being licked by blue flames. Taiki blinks, " Well, damn, Sera, you sure don't do things in half measures, do you? "

Sera smirks, _I was Sailor Moon, what do you think?_

Taiki rolls his eyes, he had walked right into that one after all. BlackGatomon times four and Shoutmon times four, along with Aldamon and Nene's partner Sparrowmon all take the fight to the now known as Lucemon Wild Second Mode, - Have them all focus on breaking open that orb, Taiki, we need to get Nene away from Lucemon.-

" Shoutmon, BlackGatomon, Takuya, focus on the orb, we need to save Nene first. " Taiki calls out.

Aldamon grins and flies forward, putting his hands together and then shoving them into the sphere before turning them and pushing them away from each other, creating an opening. Shoutmon keeps Lucemon Wild Second Mode busy while Sparrowmon slips into the opening Aldamon had created, retrieving her partner. Aldamon waits until they're away and kicks Lucemon Wild Second Mode like he's a soccer ball, " I wasn't done with you yet, Lucy. "

Lucemon roars at him for this and Aldamon snickers. Sera grins, now she knew where she got the rest of her personality from. Taiki groans, " She gets that from **you**? "

Aldamon chuckles at this, had he been Takuya one hand would have made its way to the back of his neck to rub it in embarrassment. Apparently his daughter had inherited that quirk to his personality and made life semi-difficult for Taiki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


End file.
